warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A thousand lives
My paws pounding against the ground I launch myself through the air wind whistling past my ears. A sharp crack sounded near me, I swerve to the right avoiding it narrowly and spin, spotting the big tawny lion , it crouched down stalking something. Yowling i slam into its head and sink my teeth into its neck. The lion rears up onto its hind legs and swipes at me. I kick off its neck, landing with a thud on all fours, wasting no time I leap at its face, raking my claws over its eyes. It shakes its muzzle, and flings me in air. I straightened myself out as it jumps up to meet me. I roar as loud as I could, and narrow my eyes at it wide open maw and slam into its mouth as it closes around me. I stretch my forearms as far as they could, and slam them into the walls of its throat, and sink them in shredding the inside of its throat, and i along its tongue, I felt it jaws tighten, my vision flickering. No, I won't give up I rake my claws down its tongue, and onto the dangling flesh in the back of its throat, and I bit down, feeling the satisfying rip as it tore off. I was flung out into the piercing brightness. Not even trying to catch myself, I thud against the floor, rolling to a stop against a tree. I took a huge breath, my ribs burning. I stood, spitting blood from my mouth. Standing up, and glare up the tawny lion above me, meeting my eyes It closed its eyes, giving up. I let out a guttural roar almost matching its. It Sighed, Falling onto its side with a heavy thud, its whole body shuddered and went still. Breathing heavy I Staggered over to a Smallish cat, she looked up at me her beautiful piercing eyes fearful I smiled a little, and collapsed. My vision fading, as she nudged my chin, laying down, her eyes locked onto mine until everything went black. ' ' I awoke, and shook my head, the dizzying light throwing me off. I stand, feeling the warmth ands heat flowing through my veins, I shake my fur, and breath in deeply, the crisp air filling my lungs and clearing my head. I open my piercing eyes, and look down at the small bundle of sleeping fur I smile, and shudder from head to toe, as the rest of my energy returns. Huh i came back at the exact spot I died this is not possible why was I still here. I look up at the stars, I narrow my eyes, and shrug it off, nudging the. She opens her eyes, and stare up at me, her eyes get wider and she Stood, and looked straight into my eyes. I turn, looking over my shoulder are you coming? She hesitantly stands, and says, “what is your name? “Well that is entirely up to you” I respond, and say, “I never quite knew, I mean sure I used to pretend I knew but not really.” She looks at me quizzically, and trots up beside me. “What is your name?’ I ask, questioningly. “Willowstripe”, “where are we going?” she asked looking up at me. “What clan are you from”, I asked even though i already knew. “Riverclan”. I nod, and turn north, starting a jog, she jogs as well to catch up, “wait, wait wait you8 are coming to riverclan swell?”. I look at her, and say”It depends how they take it”. I Flatten my ears against my head, And Spring forward, leaping through the foliage. She grunts, and sprints alongside me. Her face set with determination. Out of nowhere, a big tabby tom hurtles out of the bushes, and tackles Willowstripe, pinning her against the ground, he bites her scruff. I Spin on two legs, and leap onto him, throwing him against a tree, off of willow. He grunts, and stands He growls, his eyes flicking behind me. I narrow my eyes, And Jump over willowstripe, Meeting another Cat in the air, this time a she cat, she let out a ferocious yowl, and slashed her claws over my face, I grin, and hit the ground rolling, I throw her off, and Slam into the tabby as he rushes into me, breathing heavy I spin, swiping his feet out from under him, And push off him at The she cat. I hit her in the side with a sheathed paw. She looks at me confused. As the tabby leaps onto my back, my breath gone. He bites my neck, raking his claws along my spine, I cringe and growl in pain. I rolling over in an attempt to throw him off, bucking my back legs and rearing up, but he held on refusing to let go. Willowstripe yowls “STOP” Pikestripe get off him now!” The big tom narrows his eyes, and lets go of my scruff, I stand, and he looks at Willow, with a look of recognition he says “willow?!” “YES IT’S ME YOU FOX BRAIN!” She snaps back. The she cat, stood, and stared at willow in disbelief. I sat down, licking my paw, and stand padding over to Willow. Pike stiffens, walking up to me, and glares. “Who is this then,'' he said harshly. Willow opens her mouth looks at me, I break in, “my name is Milo”. Pikestripe scoffed, “so he's a kittypet”. I look him straight in the eyes, and said “you decide that for yourself”. Willow cut in saying “Im taking him with me to riverclan, to introduce him Ripplestar. He huffed, “We will escort the kittypet back”. He spat the word kittypet with disgust. I flicked my tail and sighed halfheartedly. Willow shifted her gaze to me and asked, “Can you swim?”. I nodded, and relieved she said we'll take the shortcut then. The she cat bristled, and said “you can't just show him a secret way into our camp, who knows what he is” she hissed, her ears flattened to her head. Willow shook her head, “you can take the long way but I refuse, if he wanted to harm us he would have already”. Pikestripe Scoffed,” and leave you with that, no way!”. Willow narrowed her eyes, and stalked into the brush, with me close behind, my head ducked low to avoid the spiny limbs. We reach the edge of the sparse trees Willow Leapt onto a rough stone, and gazed over the sparkling river, her eyes gleaming. She probably thought she'd never see it again. I smiled, and leapt into cool water. Surfacing, and shaking my head, as the others wade in. Scrambling up the stony bank,I shake, sending water droplets everywhere. Willow scrabbles up after me, with Pikestripe behind her. He scowls, and stalks in front of me.I hook my claws into his tail, and pulled him back, sprinting forward, I skidded to a stop, slamming my back into Pike’s chest, sending him sprawling behind me, as a flash of tan and brown, strikes my neck. I gasp, and watch as an adder recoils, ready to strike again. I could feel the venom coursing through my veins, as I swipe my claw at it, my claws hooking onto a few scales. I flung it into the air, and smashed it against a rock. It crumpled at the base of the stone, and taking no chances I bite down on its neck, hearing the crunch. I collapse my vision going black. I opened my eyes, and stood, the adder still in my mouth. I looked from Pike to Willow, and back to Pike. I drop the adder at his feet, his jaw dropping. He wobbled, and leaned against the rock, his eyes never leaving the snake. I bend down picking up the adder, continuing towards riverclan camp. Whitecloud stared at me dumbfounded, Willow turns, and walks into the reeds. Pike follows her, eager to get back. When I heard whitecloud shout, “OK so this guy gets bitten by an adder, flops like he's dead, and WHAM he's back, what is this!” I chuckle, and whitecloud. jogs up to us, her weariness towards me from before completely gone. I ducked under the shrub, and into riverclan camp. Pikestripe pushes past me, and rushes into the nursery. I lookaround, and admire how much it has changed since id last been here. When Willow ushered me quickly into the medicine den. Where a small white, and bluish gray calico cat, jumps up, saying, “Im sorry Swallowtail, I-I expected you to be longer”. When she turned, and her jaw dropped, she ran up to me, and pushed my jaw up, inspecting the bite marks. Her eyes widen, and she blinks backing up. “You-you should be dead”. She began pacing, “could this be, no-no it can't, even if it missed major… no with the venom closing off… how?” she looks up at me her eyes locked on mine. They seemingly flashed white, and a look of recognition washed across her face. She gathered a few red fruits from a pile next to a mouse. She broke them, and put it on cobwebs pressing onto the bite mark. That will fool most” she growled in annoyance, and flicked her tail, pointing at me with a claw, “ you were not supposed to come yet”. I shrugged, and smiled a little, “ I was needed”. Willow blinked, and turned her head. Willow ran up to the white calico, and nuzzled her, Sky smiled, and bumped her chin with her nose. “You collect quite the company eh” They both looked like copies of one another, but with different colours, ever their splotches and stripes were all in the same places. Willow looks up at me, “this is my sister Sky” I nod, and Sky ushers us out of her den. A spotted warrior runs into the camp, her sides heaving, eyes wide. She looks at me for a moment, and sighs “get anyone willing to fight we desperately need help”. I motion towards the entrance, she looks from me to Willow and Sky, Sky nods slightly, and the warrior spins, and streaks out the entrance. I leap forward, catching up and matching my stride to hers, her speed matching mine. I could tell why they sent her. The sound of cats fighting reach my ears, and we burst out into a clearing with from what I could tell was an all out war on the border of thunderclan, the spotted warrior leapt into battle, throwing a stocky tom off an apprentice. I narrow my eyes, leaping over them, and tackling a big tawny she cat, atop an older grey tom, who was struggling to knock her off. I barrel into her, knocking her off, and slamming my paws down hard on the back of her neck near her shoulders. Legs buckling she collapsed, she sprang back to her feet, and I leapt away, the Older tom tackled her, regaining his composure. Another cat slashed her claws across my cheek. I rear up on my hind legs, batting her reaching claws away. I growl, as a cat leaps onto my back, raking their hind claws down my spine. I yowl in pain, and ram my back into the floor, bucking, attempting to throw them off. I whipped my head back, hitting them square in the forehead, feeling them slide off, I turn leaping over them and back into the fray. Dodging and weaving, until a dark brown warrior leaps out of the brush slamming into my side, knocking me off my feet. the cat yowls, and launches themself at me. I spring up, and meet him with flashing teeth, catching their stuff, and hurling them into a lanky warrior. He rushed at me, jumping up, and biting my neck. I roll shaking my head, and opening my jaws, catching the thick fur on his neck tearing him off me. Breaking free from his grasp, and throwing him off, my blood dripping to the floor. His pupils dilate, and he looks at me dumbfounded. I crouch, launching myself over him, spinning on my heels, and slam my front paws into his back, grabbing him by his scruff, and hauling him off the ground, and throwing him to the ground at the spotted warriors feet letting her take care of him. I swipe the feet out from under a longhaired she cat, helping the small white apprentice. She spun on her back feet, and slashed my side. I spin, rearing up, and with my long legs, I swipe at her belly. She dodges, ramming her paws into my gut, and drags her front claws down my shoulder, I slash one paw over her eyebrow, and ram my head into her gut. She drops down to her feet, rolling away, and stands shaking the blood from her eyes looking up at me. She growls and launches herself at me, I grimly jump to meet her, dropping to the floor, as she sprang at me, leaping to my feet, and ramming my back into her belly. She gasped, and dropped down on her feet again behind me. I turn ready for another attack, but she looks at me chest heaving, and says “you fight well”, launching herself at me. I leap out of the way, but anticipating this she swerves, and rakes her claws down my flank, whirling and sending an onslaught of blows to my head. I swerve around, and buck my back legs. Whipping around I leap onto her pinning her down, and said “yeah I do”. She narrows her eyes, and kicked me in the gut, throwing me off. I stand, rushing forward and stamping my hind leg down on her tail, she yelps, and whips around, Slapping my ankle. I dive, grabbing her scruff, doing a roll over her, and pulling her in immobilizing her. Sides heaving, I realize that all the battle was frozen, every cat stared at us. I look up, Ripplestar and Gorsestar were standing side by side not even flinching eyes locked on me and the mysterious she cat. I straightened out, and stood, crouched over the she cat. She bucks up, and whips around, freeing her from my grasp on her scruff, and pushes her paws up against my chin, but she stops, her green eyes piercing. I step of her, and she rolls over and stands, her back to riverclan territory mine to thunderclan. I let my head hang, my weariness almost overwhelming, I feel hers drop and in those few moments just standing felt like hours. I was content to just stay right here, when we both simultaneously raised our heads, and I looked around at all the warriors around us, intermingled, all not even caring that they were standing next to a different clan’s cats. I look at her, and we exchange a small look of satisfaction. I nod, and I look at Ripplestar a mutual agreement. He yowls, and turns away, leading his clan down the slope, and back to camp, Thunderclan leaves on the same note, I sigh, and lay down on the trodden grass, my sides still heaving. I close my eyes, resting my aching bones. I feel fluffy fur of the she cat, as she lay down beside me, her side pressed against mine. I just lay, the sounds of the forest fading,the only sound I hear was her breathing, and the steady rise and fall of her side. All the cuts, and bruises forgotten. what was this, its warm, and vibrant, like a blooming flame in my chest. When I wake, It is already dark out, and I blink my eyes open adjusting them to the dark. The fluffy she cat curled against me, shifts, and presses closer to me. I shake the weariness from my head, and nudge her, yawning, she looks up at me, and fluffs up, clearly embarrassed. Not even thinking it through I start grooming her cuts, she relaxes, and rubs her head against my chin, purring. I curl around her watching the sunrise. I nudge her cheek, knowing I was due to return to riverclan. I lick her forehead goodbye, barley believing what just happened. Starting down the slope, I look back at her, her green eyes bright with happiness. I rear up on my hind legs, and leap into the air, grinning, and spin midair, bounding down the slope. '' Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Indigoxfathom) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)